Kokoro no Tomo
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya bersatu dalam satu ikatan yaitu ikatan pernikahan./ bagaimana jadinya jika Naruto menghadapi masalah dimana Hinata mengalami ngidam? Apakah Naruto akan menuruti perimntaan Hinata atau mengabaikannya saja/sequel Shakiism/ RnR o.o


Kokoro no Tomo © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer © Masashi Kashimoto

Genre ©Romence, family

Rate © T

Warning © OOC, OC, Typo, alur mungkin agak kecepetan, AU

DLDR!

Oke! (•͡.̮ •͡ )

.

.

.

.

Sosok peria dengan rambut pirang blonde terlihat tertidur sangat lelap. Terlihat jelas dari dengkuran halusnya yang terdengar merdu bagi wanita atau istrinya yang berada di sampingnya. Wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya 1 tahun yang lalu. Tangan lentik wanita tersebut terangkat untuk menyentuh surai pirang milik suaminya.

"Ngeh~" lelaki tersebut menggeliat pelan, membuat wanita tersebut refleks menghentikan usapan lembut di kepala pirang suaminya. Tiba-tiba ia mulai gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah hanya dia lah yang tau.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Ujarnya pelan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan suaminya atau Naruto pelan. Dan sukses membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Adapa apa Hinata-chan." Suaranya terdengar serak karena baru saja bangun dari tidur. Sedangkan yang di panggil hanya diam dengan senyum malu-malunya.

"Aku ingin makan donat." Ujarnya kecil dengan rona merah di pipinya. Naruto mulai melihat jam dinding di kamar mereka tepat pukul 12.00 pm. Masih malam yah memang masih malam, dan kenapa harus sekarang istrinya memintanya.

"Besok saja ya Hinata-chan." Naruto mulai merayu istrinya agar tidak menyuruhnya membeli donat. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, sebal ya dia sebal karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Naruto-kun ini permintaan si kecil kita. Ayolah Naruto-kun kau tidak mau kan kalau anak kita~" Naruto yang sudah. Tau apa yang akan di ucapkan istrinya cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Oke-oke kau tunggu di rumah aku akan membelikanmu donat." Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan dengan cepat mengambil jaketnya. Tapi sebalum ia keluar kamar Hinata menghentikannya.

"Naruto-kun, jangan beli pasti semua toko sudah tutup. Dan juga anak kita minta kau yang membuatkan," Hinata berucap sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit.

"Ayolah Hinata-chan kau taukan aku tidak pandai memasak atau membuat kue." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Naruto-kun!" Hinata kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Hinata membuka jaket yang di pakai Naruto melemparnya ke sembarang tempat dan menyeret Naruto ke dapur. Bisa saja sih Naruto melawan karena tenaga Hinata tak sekuat dulu, namun apa daya ia tidak ingin menyakiti istri tercintanya.

Setelah sampai di dapur Hinata segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat donat. Untung saja hobinya memasak membuatnya selalu menyediakan bahan untuk membuat kue atau semacamnya.

"Nah sekarang Naruto-kun buatkan anak kita donat." Naruto dengan pasrah mengikuti intruksi Hinata untuk membuat kue. Naruto melirik sekilas Hinata yang duduk dekatnya. Iya menyuruh Hinata duduk karena tidak ingin Hinata kelelahan kalau berdiri.

"Naruto-kun jangan melihatku terus. Lihat telurnya jadi jatuh ke lantai." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto kaget.

"Ah gomen Hime." Ucap Naruto kikuk. Naruto mulai mengikuti intruksi Hinata,

Naruto mulai membuat adonan donat. Naruto mulai mencampur semua bahan dan mencampurnya menjadi satu sampai adonanya menjadi kalis. Kemudian Naruto membagi adonan menjadi ukuran sedang membuatnya menjadi bulatan-bulatan yang sama besar dan kemudian di diamkan selama 10 menit setelah adonanya mengembang Naruto kemudian membuat lubang di tengah adonan bulat donat tersebut. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang begitu serius membuat donat ya walau harus di bantu dirinya.

"Naruto-kun apinya kecil-kecil jangan terlalu besar nanti gosong." Nasihat Hinata tapi Naruto menghiraukannya.

"Biar cepat matang Hinata-chan." Hinata hanya pasrah mendengar ucapan suaminya. Ah terkadang Naruto memang sangat keras kepala membuatnya pasrah.

Namun tiba-tiba Naruto menggeram kecil karena donat yang ia angkat agak sedikit gosong.

"Hime Gomen, sedikit gosong tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto takut-takut, Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

Naruto mulai menghias donat tersebut yang di bantu Hinata. Hinata mencelup donat tersebut dengan coklat cair.

Narutopun sebaliknya mengikuti cara yang Hinata lakukan. Setelah donat-donat tersebut telah di beri toping sesuai keinginan Hinata, dan Naruto mulai menatanya di atas piring. Tapi saat Hinata akan mengambil donat tersebut Naruto malah melarangnya.

"Makannya di meja makan saja." Ucap Naruto sambil menuntun Hinata ke meja makan dengan tangan kirinya memegang piring yang berisi donat-donat yang baru saja di buatnya dan Hinata.

"Wah terlihat enak."Hinata mengambil satu potong donat yang baru saja di buat oleh suaminya. Di ciumnya aroma donat tersebut aromanya wangi walau sedikit gosong. Tapi pada saat ia menggigit donat tersebut empuk, dan rasanya agak sedikit aneh tapi ia sangat suka.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto harap-harap cemas karena baru pertama kalinya memasak kue.

"Sangat enak." Jawab Hinata sambil terus memakan donat tersebut.

Naruto yang mendapat jawaban tersebut dari Hinata penasaran apakah donat buatannya memang enak bukannya tadi gosong?. Naruto memandang donat buatannya yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Terlihat biasa saja. Tapi pada saat Naruto menggigit donat tersebut rasanya aneh.

'Rasanya aneh seperti ini malah di bilang enak . Ah mungkin hormon wanita hamil memang aneh.' Batin Naruto geleng-gelen kepala.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun." Hinata memandang Naruto aneh karena tiba-tiba Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ah tidak ada Hinata-chan, un kau cepat habisi donat mu dan kita harus cepat tidur tak baik bagi wanita hamil bergadang semalan dan besok pagi aku juga harus kerja."

"Ah ya Naruto-kun." Hinata mengabiskan gigitan terakhir donatnya dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel dan mengeringkannya dengan tisu.

Naruto segera membawa Hinata pada rangkulannya. Menuntunya menuju kamar.

"Naruto-kun aku bisa sendiri, jangan hanya karena aku hamil aku tidak bisa menaiki tangga." Ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin anak ku kenapa-kenapa. Tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu over terhadapmu karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu terkekang semasa kehamilan pertamamu Istriku." Ucap Naruto sambil menyentil hidung Hinata pelan.

"Mou Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Hinata.

"Sudah ayo tidur." Ucap Naruto setelah sampai di kamar mereka. Naruto menyelimuti dirinya dan Hinata kemudian mengecup perut dan kening Hinata, kemudian mereka terlelap tidur.

Cit cit

Suara burung terdengar sangat merdu di pendengaran Hinata. Hinata kemudian bangun dari tidurnya ia lirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding. Alangkah terkejutnya melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 am.

"Naruto-kun cepat bangun sudah jam 7 pagi." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan Naruto dengan keras membuat Naruto risih.

"Hinata-chan aku masih mengantuk." Naruto menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hinata melihatnya hanya geram.

"Naruto-kun kau itu pemimpin, kalau kau tak becus mengurus perusahanmu bagaimana kau menjadi ayah kelak." Hinata berucap dengan sedih sedikit akting tidak apa-apakan. Naruto mendengar Hinata berkata tersebut panik. "Gomen-gomen Hime, aku segera mandi." Dengan langkah cepat Naruto berlari kedalam kamar mandi.

Melihat tingkah suaminya yang konyol selalu saja dapat membuat bisa tertawa. Hinata kemudian berdiri. Membuka lemari pakaian kemudian mencarikan pakaian untuk suaminya gunakan hari ini.

Setelah menyiapkan pakaian dan perlengkapan Naruto ke kantor akhirnya Hinata berjalan pergi ke dapur.

Di dapur dengan cekatan Hinata menyiapkan Naruto roti panggang dan jus jeruk kesukaan suaminya.

Terdengar derap langkah terburu-buru dari Naruto membuat Hinata menengok ke arah belakang di sana Naruto sudah rapi.

"Naruto-kun sarapan dulu." Intruksi Hinata. Naruto segera mengambil roti panggang tersebut dan segera mengunyahnya dengan cepat dan dengan cepat pula mengeguk jus jeruknya.

"Hinata-chan aku berangkat dulu." Naruto mencium kening Hinata dan tak lupa mencium perut buncit Hinata. Ya mencium perut Hinata merupakan kebiasaan Naruto sejak 5 bulan lalu. Sejak ia tau istrinya mengandung anak pertamanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naruto-kun." Hinata yang sudah tak melihat Naruto-kun dari pandangannya hanya tersenyum manis.

Bosan. Baru sebentar saja di tinggal oleh Naruto, Hinata sudah mulai bosan.

Dengan lankah berat Hinata mulai berjalan menuju taman bunganya.

Taman bungannya terlihat sangat asri, bunga-bungan bermekaran. Bunga yang di penuhi dengan bungan matahari dan lavender membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Dengan pelan Hinata berjalan menuju selang air yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Setelah menyalakan keran air dan mengambil selang tersebut dan Hinata mulai menyiram bunga-bunga tersebut. Setelah Hinata selesai menyirah bunga-bungan tersebut Hinata mulai bosan lagi.

"Naruto-kun aku bosan." Gumam Hinata pelan kemudian mematikan selang airnya. Hinata segera masuk kedalam rumah Hinata kemudian duduk di sofa dan mengambil album foto. Setelah membuka album tersebut ia berhenti pada sebuah foto, tangannya terangkat menyentuh foto tersebut, foto dirinya dan Naruto saat ia dan Naruto melangsungkan acara pernikahan mereka.

Hinata yang di balut dengan gaun putih gading panjang serasi dengan Naruto yang memakai tuxedo hitam. Hinata tersenyum senang mengingat moment tersebut, apa lagi saat Naruto menciumnya di depan para tamu undangan. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya merona merah, apa lagi saat itu.

-OoO-

"Hey dobe kau telat lagi." Celetuk seorang dengan model rambut raven.

"Aku bergadang tadi malam, membuatkan Hinata-chan donat." Setelah berucap seperti itu Naruto kemudian memasuki ruang kerjanya. Yah dia adalah direktur utama dari perusahan Namikaze corp.

Naruto membanting tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya membuat suara decitan kecil.

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya. Tidur sebentar tidak apakan.

4 jam berlalu Naruto masih saja tertidur,

Sasuke menatap bosan sahabatnya tersebut. "Dobe sampai kapan kau akan tertidur dan mengabaikan ponselmu yang sedari tadi berbunyi." Celetuk Sasuke. Membuat Naruto bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia mengangkat wajahnya dengan pandangan lelah.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di runganku ah." Ucap Naruto dengan suara serak. "30 menit lalu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Selama itukah?" Tanya Naruto yang di balas anggukan malas dari Sasuke.

"Astaga." Naruto kemudian melirik ponselnya dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat 10 panggilan dari Hinata.

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkan ku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Kau terlihat sangat lelah. Makanya aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Dan ini juga waktunya makan siang." Naruto melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di ruangannya dan benar saja kata Sasuke bahwa sekarang jamnya makan siang.

"Kau makan siang saja." Perintah Naruto yang di balas anggukan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ikut makan siang?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto segera menelpon Hinata. Perasaan takut mulai menghantui dirinya, apa lagi sekarang Hinata sedang mengandung.

"Moshi-moshi." Naruto dapat bernafas lega mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

"Naruto-kun aku ingin pergi ke pantai Ame lagi." Ucap Hinata di sebrang sana dengan suara yang menurut Naruto imut.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kantorku Hime. Kau tau kan aku sibuk." Ucap Naruto dengan nada menyesal.

"Pokoknya titik besok pagi-pagi kita berangkan. Tsunade baa-chan sudah mengijinkan." Ucap Hinata dengan sebal kemudian mematikan telponnya.

Naruto hanya menahan nafas mendengar perkataan istrinya. Tapi apa boleh buat istrinya sedang mengandung wajar saja jika dia banyak keinginan dan sifatnya selalu berubah 180 derajat.

Pukul 17.05 pm

"Tandaima!" Naruto memasuki rumahnya yang di sambut hangat oleh Hinata yang berada di belakang pintu.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun." Hinata kemudian melepaskan jas dan mengambil tas kerja Naruto dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Hime, tunggu biar aku saja." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya. Karena tak mau membantah ucapan suaminya Hinata hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi ke dapur.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Naruto selesai melakukan ritualnya. Baju kaos lengan pendek dengan celana pendek selutut. Cocok untuk santai di rumah.

Naruto datang dengan mengendap-endap. Ia dekap Hinata dari belakang membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Na..Naruto-kun kau membuatku kaget saja."

"Un kau masak banyak sekali Hime." Ucap Naruto sambil memandang makanan yang di masak oleh Hinata.

"Aku bosan karena kau pulangnya lama. Dari pada bosan aku masak saja Naruto-kun. Kau tidak marah kan." Jawab Hinata sambil memainkan telunjuk tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan marah selama itu yang kau inginkan dan bisa membuatmu senang." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Sudah mari makan." Ucap Naruto kemudian melahap masak istri tercintanya.

-OoOoOoO-

Pagi mulai datang, terlihat Naruto sedang membereskan keperluannya dengan Hinata yang akan berlibur ke pantai Ame. Tempatnya dengan Hinata berbulan madu dulu. Ah menyebut kata bulan madu membuat Naruto tersenyum gaje.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau tersenyum." Ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Naruto yang salah tingkah karena membayangkan yang tidak-tidak hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, un 30 menit lagi kita berangkat." Ucap Naruto.

Setelah membersekan semua keperluannya dengan Hinata di Ame. Naruto dan Hinata segera pergi ke bandara. Setelah berada di dalam pesawat Hinata terlihat sangat senang. Terlihat dari senyum di bibir manisnya yang sedari tadi terus terlihat.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang Hime." Ucap Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ah Na..Naruto-kun ya aku memang sangat senang." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"Sudah lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu untuk nanti." Nasihat Naruto yang di balas anggukan Hinata.

5 jam berlalu akhirnya Hinata dan Naruto sampai di Amegakure. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju penginapan khusu yang sudah di pesan Naruto, penginapan yang berada di pesisir pantai Ame. Hinata terlihat sedang memotret motret pemandangan yang di laluinya.

Naruto yang sibuk menyetir tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang di foto oleh Hinata. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat eksperesi suaminya tersebut.

"Apakah ada yang lucu Hime?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada Anata." Jawab Hinata sambil menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya dengan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kira-kira nama untuk anak kita kelak siapa ya Naruto-ku." Tanya Hinata.

"Natsume" Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Nama yang bagus Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari bandara internasional Amegakure, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya sampai di Amegakure utsukushii beach.

"Wah pantainya tambah indah dari seingatku Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan gembiri.

"Hey jagoan ayah lihat Kaa-sanmu terlihat kekanak-kanakan." Ucap Naruto sambil jongkok di depan perut Hinata sambil mengelusnya pelan membuat Hinata menahan nafasnya sesaat.

"Naruto-kun menyebalkan." Hinata mengembungkan pipinya membuat Naruto gemas dan akhirnya mencubit pipi Hinata pelan.

"Un sakit Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata pelan, membuat Naruto mengentikan aksinya.

"Gomen-gomen Hime, nah sekarang ayo kita masuk." Naruto segera mengangkat barang bawaannya dan Hinata, Hinata hanya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Naruto-kun, aku berjalan-jalan di luar sebentar." Hinata hendak keluar dari kamar yang akan di tempati mereka berdua tapi suara Naruto mengintruksi Hinata untuk tidak kemana-mana.

"Tunggu aku Hime." Naruto segera datang dengan baju pantai dengan motip bunga-bunga di tambah kacamata hitam membingkai mata Sapphirenya.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Puji Naruto melihat Hinata dengan dres pantainya apa lagi dengan keadaan perut Hinata yang buncit membuatnya tambah sexy di mata Naruto.

"Mulai gombal." Ucap Hinata pelan sangat pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak gombal Hime." Naruto merangkul Hinata mesra.

Suasana pantai Ame terlihat sangat panas untung saja Hinata menggunakan topi yang mempu membuat wajahnya tidak terbakar sinar matahari.

"Un bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan di pasar dekat pantai Hime?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata sampai pada pasar tersebut. Pasar yang di penuhi oleh para tourist.

"Ne, Naruto-kun ayo kesana." Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk tempat yang berada di sebrang sana, yaitu toko baju.

"Ne bagaimana dengan ini Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sambil memperlihatkan baju dengan warna pink.

"Baju laki-laki untuk siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Untuk suamiku," Jawab Hinata dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. "Eh untuk aku. Ayolah Hime lihat warnanya pink dan err terlihat seperti baju wanita saja." Ucap Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan. Dengan pandangan tajam ia menyerahkan baju tersebut ke Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto membayarnya dan langsung memakainya.

"Hihihi, kau tampan Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat suaminya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Demi Istriku tercinta. Apa sih yang gak." Gombal Naruto membuat Hinata melayangkan tasnya ke badan Naruto.

"Gombalmu tidak di terima lagi Naruto-kun." Hinata kemudian berjalan lagi untuk membeli aksesoris-aksesoris yang lainnya.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk makan. Mereka memutuskan makan di pinggir pantai.

"Apa kau lelah Hime?" Tanya Naruto memandang khawatir Hinata.

"Sedikit Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Setelah selesai makan kita istirahat. Aku tidak ingin kau dan anak kita kenapa-kenapa."

"Ha'i kapten." Jawab Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata telah sampai di kamar penginapan. Hinata segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Naruto hanya memandang Hinata dalam diam dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Nanti malam aku punya kejutan untukmu hime." Naruto mendekat ke arah tempat tidur kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun." Hinata membetulkan posisi tidurnya. "Rahasia kau lihat saja nanti." Naruto menyentil hidung Hinata pelan. Sepertinya Naruto mulai kecanduan menyentil hidung imut istrinya.

"Selamat istirahat Hime." Naruto mengecup kening dan mengecup perut buncit Hinata sesaat kemudian menaiki selimut.

"Temani aku sampai aku tertidur Naruto-kun." Hinata memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan mengangguk kecil.

Setelah memastikan Hinata tertidur Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar. Di sana dia dapat melihat dengan jelas samudra yang sangat luas.

Senyumnya terus mengembang tak kala mengingat waktu yang telah ia jalani dengan Hinata. Awal ia menembak Hinata di dalam kelas yah walau ia tau jawabannya apa karena pada saat itu Hinata masih berpacaran dengan Gaara. Namun yang terjadi Hinata memutuskan Gaara dan menerima cintanya. Dan lima tahun berlalu ia kahirnya ia melamar Hinata dan satu bulan kemudian ia menikahinya. Dan berakhir seperti sekarang Hinata telah mengandung buah hatinya tepatnya buah hati mereka.

Rasanya waktu telah bergulir sangat cepat.

"Lebih baik aku berenang." Ucap Naruto kemudian masuk ke dalam penginapan dan segera menganti bajunya.

-oOoOo-

Terdengar sangat nyaring suara burung-burung yang akan pulang ke sangkarnya. Warna jingga menghiasa langit pantai Ame.

Terlihat banyak sekali pasangan yang sedang menikmati pemandangan tersebut sambil memakan hidangan yang di sajikan di meja meraka masing-masing.

"Ne Naruto-kun tempatnya indah." Ucap Hinata sambil melihat ke arah lautan lepas. Dia dan Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah tempat makan yang berada di pinggir pantai. Suasana di sana terlihat begitu romantis diiringi dengan sebuah alunan musik kelasik.

"Ne, Naruto-kun aku ke toilet sebentar." Ucap Hinata kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang watadosnya. "Dasar mesum." Hinata kemudian meninggalkan Naruto.

Sepeninggalan Hinata terlihat wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat datang menghampiri Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun." Naruto menoleh kesamping tak kala mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Eh? Shion, kau di sini." Ucap Naruto dengan pandangan herannya.

"Ya begitulah Naruto-kun, aku di sini sedang berlibur. Kalau kau?" Shion duduk di samping Naruto. Shion melihat Naruto baginya Naruto selalu tampan di matanya. Ah sayang sekali Naruto telah menikah.

"Aku juga sedang berliburan bersama Hinata-chan. Maklum dia sedang hamil dan dia suka meminta hal-hal yang aneh dan ini salah satunya." Shion mendengarnya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Wah selamat ya. Kau sebentar lagi jadi ayah."

Dari kejauhan terlihat wanita dengan rambut indigo panjangnya melihat kedekatan Naruto dengan seorang gadis yang ia ingat namanya Shion.

Dengan pandangan marah Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan Shion.

"Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata keras membuat Shion dan Naruto menjauhkan tangan mereka.

"Eh! Hinata-chan ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Naruto sambil mencegah Hinata yang akan pergi.

Orang-orang yang berada di sana hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan prihatin terutama pada Hinata.

'Kasihan wanita hamil itu lihat suaminya berselingkuh dengan wanita pirang itu.' Bisik-bisik terdengar, rasanya Shion ingin rasanya menghajar orang-orang tersebut.

"Hinata-chan kau salah paham. Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat ke Naruto-kun. Karena aku baru tahu kalau kau sedang hamil." Ucap Shion. Ah rasanya ia menyesal menghampiri teman lamanya kalau ia tau kejadiannya akan seperti ini.

Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion. Air matanya mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya, sakit itulah yang di rasakan.

Naruto yang hendak mengejar Hinata di tahan Shion. "Naruto-kun aku minta maaf atas semua ini." Sesal Shion.

"Tidak apa-apa Shion ini bukan salahmu. Sudah aku pergi dulu, Hinata mungkin mengalami shock nanti setelah ia merasa tenang pasti aku bisa menjelaskannya. Jadi kau jangan khawatir." Naruto meninggalkan Shion kemudian mengejar Hinata. Ia yakin Hinata tak jauh dari sini.

Naruto mencari Hinata di penginapan namun hasilnya nihil. Sudah 20 menit Naruto mencari namun semua hasilnya nihil, apa lagi sekarang malam. Tiba-tiba ia teringat seseuatu tempat yang pernah ia perlihatkan ke Hinata pada saat ia bulan madu di sini.

Naruto menaiki tangga menuju tebing. Tebing dengan suasana sepi, apa lagi dengan penerangan di sana hanya sebuah obor. Di sana ia melihat Hinata duduk di bangku yang di sediakan di sana.

"Huh Natsume-chan lihat ayahmu berbuat ulah lagi. Berani-beraninnya ia bermesra-mesraan dengan S..Shion hiks hiks." Hinata mengelus perutnya pelan sambil memangis. Tanpa sadar bahwa Naruto telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata-chan,Natsume maafkan Otou-san." Hinata yang mendengar seketika menjadi tegang.

"Na..Naruto-kun." Cicit Hinata.

Grep

Naruto mendekap Hinata dalam pelukannya Hinata meronta untuk di lepaskan namun Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengar Hime. Kau selalu saja salah paham dengan hubunganku dengan Shion. Dia temanku tak lebih, dan Shion hanya memberikan selamat ke pada kita karena sebentar lagi kita menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu." Naruto melepas dekapannya kemudian memegang pundak Hinata. Naruto mengankat kepala Hinata agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Kau percayakan?" Tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan entah apa yang membuat Hinata percaya pada Naruto dan Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawab.

Hening suasana di antara mereka mulai hening. Hinata tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto.

"Ne Hinata-chan?" Sepi tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata, Naruto mengela nafas kemudian dengan hati-hati Naruto mengankat Hinata dan menggendongnya dengan ala bridal style

Setelah dengan susah payah Naruto menggendong Hinata dari tebing ke penginapan. Akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas lega setelah menaruh Hinata di tempat tidur, Naruto kemudian duduk di samping Hinata.

Naruto mengelus rambut indigo penjang Hinata. Kemudian turun ke perut Hinata.

"Hey jagoan Tou-san jangan nakal-nakal dan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi ya." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya kemudian mengecup perut Hinata.

-OoOo-

2 tahun berlalu dan sekarang Hinata dan Naruto telah seutuhnya menjadi keluarga kecil dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang mereka berinama Natsume.

Natsume bisa di bilang copyannya Naruto. Rambut blonde dengan mata sapphire dan kulit putih mulus seperti Hinata.

"Tandaima!" Naruto bergegas melepas sepatunya dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"Okaeri Naruto-kun." Hinata melepas jas yang di pakai Naruto dan melonggarkan dasi yang di pakai Naruto. Naruto kemudian mencium pipi Hinata. Ah serasa dunia milik berdua itulah mungkin yang ada di benak Naruto.

"To-chan." Suara kecil mempu membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah sebuah bangku khusu balita duduk. Di sana seorang anak kecil terlihat sebal karena di abaikan ke dua orang tuannya. Walau masih umurnya baru 1 dan akan menginjak 2 tahun tapi ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia di abaikan rasanya pasti sakit.

"Eh, astaga aku lupa." Naruto segera menghampiri Natsume dan segera menciumnya. Natsume hanya tersenyum girang mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari ayahnya.

"Maaf ya Tou-san lupa." Naruto tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. Natsu hanya mangangguk kecil.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panasnya." Hinata kemudian mengambil Natsume dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya.

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya Naruto keluar dan segera menghampiri anak dan istrinya. Mereka bertiga makan dalam kegembiraan.

Malampun semakin larut dan sekarang waktunya tidur apa lagi dengan Natsume-chan yang menguap kecil. Membuat Hinata mematikan tv.

"Ah sepertinya Natsu-kun sudah mengantuk rupanya." Hinata membawa Natsume ke dalam kamarnya dan Naruto. Di sana sudah ada Naruto yang sedang mengentik seseatu di leptopnya.

"Naruto-kun sudah malam. Istirahatlah." Ucap Hinata yang sedang menina bobokan Natsume, setelah di rasa Natsume telah tertidur Hinata segera menidurkan Natsume di ranjang dengan ia yang berada di samping kiri Natsume.

Narutopun kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dan segera tidur di samping kanan Natsume. Ya sekarang posisi Natsume berada di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Hime terimakasih telah menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak kita." Naruto mulai membuka suara. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangi kalian." Naruto kemudian memluk Hinata dan Natsume. Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hime, Natsume."

END~

Yeyeye sequel Shakiis udah selesai. Ah makin pasaran ya. Ah anggep aja di mall biar gk psaran #eh emang jualan.

Hehe dan juga kalau karakter Hinata di sini sedikit aneh atau apa gomen. Kan kenapa aku milih donat krn pas tu aku sempet bnget pngen makan donat. Dan klw cra buat donatx slah mklumin gk bsa msak soalx xD dan nama pantaix asal"an jdi mklumin ja.

Dan doakan Hana-chan dapat nilai bagus-bagus ujian akhir semester ya :D.

Udah gitu aja. Jaa~ review _


End file.
